


Enchanted Soulmates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds herself married to a certain Enchanted Forest trickster.





	Enchanted Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Hermione's Haven Crossover Roll-A-Thon 2019. I received Once Upon A Time/Accidental Marriage. This is what I came up with and i used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

Hermione yawned and stretched in a luxurious bed. Her hand accidentally found a warm body next to hers. Becoming fully awake, she picked up the black silken sheets finding herself arouse.  
On further inspection, she saw a diamond ring on her finger. She bolted upright and tried to think of what happened the night before.  
_I must remember. What did I do?_ she glanced at the stranger who she had supposedly married.  
_ Not to bad looking. A bit older…” _her thoughts trailed off as she glanced around the bedroom. _ Apparently well off._

His hand stretched and pulled her a bit closer to his sleeping form. She stifled a yelp. She was frantically trying to remember what the hell happened to her to wind up like this.  
Not that she minds marrying the strange, good looking older man next to her. She wished that she could remember the marriage ceremony.  
“Mrs. Gold, you are overthinking the situation.” His voice rumbled as he was starting to wake up. 

“You have magic. How did we…” her voice tapered off as he kissed her. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints last night, love. We had a bit too much to drink. And yes, I have magic. I come from the Enchanted Forest and living in your world due to a curse. My real name is Rumplestiltskin.” 

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. “Did I make any deals with you?” 

“No, dearest. We found each other. You are my soulmate, apparently.” 

She huffed, pushed the sheets away from her body when she got up, she felt a pull of magic. 

“AH, yes then there’s that.” 

Hermione looked at her wrist, seeing an intricate Scottish knot rune. 

“I assume you have one as well?” 

Rumple causally showed his wrist off. “We need to be in complete approximately to each other.” 

“Well, this is making things a bit difficult. I have a job at the ministry of magic!” 

“Couldn’t you transfer here? And open up a potions/library shop next to mine?” Rumple suggested as he stretched out the kinks. 

She flopped back on the pillows, allowing him to snuggle up to her. “You do have a library?” 

“Let’s get dressed, dearie and I’ll show you what I have.” 

They showered, dressed as he covered Hermione’s eyes. “I want to surprise you, my dear!”  
Hermione let him show her the way blindfolded by his hands. “I hope its…” she was amazed at his library, which covered an entire room.  
“Plus, there’s more.” He touched a book that leads to a secret room full of books as well. 

"All right, you convinced me! Where am I exactly? I need to get back to London.” 

“You are in Storybrooke, Maine. And if you need to Floo back to your place, here is a fireplace.” 

Hermione thanked her husband and kissed him before she left to gather her things. 

Rumple stared at the fireplace a part of him hoping she’ll come back. When the fireplace turned green and out stepped Hermione, along with, a cat carrier. 

Rumple’s eyebrows curiously rose as she let her kneazle cat, Snowy out. “I couldn’t leave him behind. Losing my cat Crookshanks last year really hit me hard.”  
Snowy sniffed the place over and went over to Rumplestiltskin. He head-butts his hand and rolled over to his side.  
“Well it’s settled, we’re staying,” Hermione announced watching the kneazle bond with her husband. 


End file.
